This invention relates to a novel silicon compound having a self-reactive acetylenic function which is useful as a precursor of self-curing, nonemanating resin compositions.
Siloxane compounds are well-known in the art as a precursor of silicone resins having heat resistant, water-resistant, anti-weathering and other benefical properties including electrical characteristics.
It is also well-known that certain compounds having an acetylenic function may be polymerize into polymers having a conjugated diene system through cleaving the acetylenic function. Because of the unique polymerization mechanism and the unique electrical and physical properties of their polymers, such compounds are attracting a great interest in the paint and electronic industry as a precursor of self-curable, nonemanating resins. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 108213/89, for example, discloses a propargyl ether of cresol-novolac resin as one of such compounds.
The present invention provides a novel class of silicone resin precursors which are polymerizable through acetylenic function into a modified silicone resin having excellent heat-resistance, water-resistance, weatherability, electrical and other properties.